Your Home Too
by bluebunny22
Summary: When a girl from Dick's past shows up she brings bad news of revenge. Friends of Tony Zucco are back and ready to kill. Slowly Callie joins the Batfamily and may even become a vigilante too. But first she has to survive Dick's brothers. *Reverse age story*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Batman or any of the characters. BTW this is my first ever story on fanfiction so if you totally think I suck as a writer then I am terribly sorry. This is all really new to me. Oh and I am not really a Batman expert or anything so if they seem out of character to you than tips would be appreciated. The boys are age swapped though. **

**Dick-13**

**Callie-13**

**Jason-16**

**Tim-18**

**Damian-21 **

Chapter One

A young girl staggered down the sidewalk clutching at her side. Dark blood spilled through her fingers staining the pavement. Of course, this was Gotham and in the morning no one would pay it much attention.

Had anyone been watching the girl they would have been shocked to see her turn towards a long driveway. The driveway of the richest man in Gotham City, Bruce Wayne, and his sons. What would such a ragged figure be doing going up there?

After what probably felt like years to the girl she reached the front step. She took a breather and leaned against the heavy door, allowing it to take her weight. She shook there silently for a moment before reaching out with a thin pale hand to ring the doorbell.

The door was quickly opened by an elderly gentleman. His eyes, though soft, scanned her over. "How may I help you at this late hour?"

"I'm looking for Dick Grayson," the girl told him firmly.

"May I inquire why?"

"I just need to see him. Now."

The man could tell that she wouldn't change her mind and she was bleeding rather heavily, so he opened the door up wider and gestured for her to enter. A weak smile made it's way to her lips as she stumbled inside the brightly lit mansion. Two boys appeared in front of her. "Who is this intruder Pennyworth?" the older of the two questioned.

"She is here to see Master Richard, Master Damian."

"Uh, Alfred," the other boy spoke up,"Dick is asleep."

"I know, but the young girl is insistent."

During the boys' conversation, the girl was losing a battle with her consciousness. She swayed on her feet and toppled over. Her eyes fluttered shut.

On instinct Damian caught her in his arms. "Come on Drake, let's take her to Bruce."

* * *

Bruce Wayne was currently in his study doing some last minute paperwork before his nightly excursions when the door opened. The man looked up and frowned when he saw his son carrying the limp form of a girl. "What did you do?" he asked standing up.

Damian scowled,"Why do you assume I did this?

Bruce shook his head,"Tim?"

"Alfred said she was looking for Dick."

Bruce's frown deepened,"Take her to an empty bedroom."

They made their way to an empty bedroom down the hall and gently placed the injured girl down. Then Bruce carefully lifted up the side of her shirt. All three grimaced at the sight of the wound. Blood had dried around the gash creating a crusty surface on the surrounding skin. It was also swollen and showed signs of newly set in infection. "Looks like a bullet grazed our mystery guest," Tim noted.

A slight whimper came from the doorway. Standing there was Jason and Dick. Before anyone could say anything, Dick had raced to the stranger's side. He clutched at her limp hand. "Callie. Callie," he whispered,"Wake up Calzone."

"Dickie you know her?"

"Course," Dick muttered while moving his arm to her forehead.

The others exchanged looks that went unnoticed by Dick. A barely audible moan escaped the girls lips. She leaned into Dick's touch,"Dickie?"

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay."

"No!" she exclaimed suddenly awake.

Dick frowned,"What is it?"

"The man who was discovered to have killed your parents, he had friends. They wanted revenge."

Dick shook his hard as if he couldn't believe it,"No Callie. Please no."

"I'm really sorry Dickie-Bird." Callie whispered.

Dick fell back into Jason's outstretched arms. Bruce took his place. "What. Happened?" he growled.

Callie sighed and began her story," My name is California Arizona Harris. I live with the circus. Or lived," she frowned," my parents and I were the animal act. We were practicing for our surprise Gotham performance when all these men burst in from the front entrance. They had big guns and they started shooting at random. At first they didn't hit anyone. Then they changed and started picking us off one-by-one," Callie shuddered," First they took down Haly. Then Bolby, Colls, and Jumbs. One man aimed up at a Libby and shot her foot. She fell and the net, well, it wasn't pulled up. My parents and I were the only ones left after a few seconds. They shot King's legs and my daddy flew off and I heard a bad snap. My mommy screamed but was shot. Between the eyes," by now Callie had tears running down her cheeks," They started to shoot at me but Zitka, Queen, and Blue took all the bullets. One grazed me. They started to chase after me but the leader made them stop. When I looked back, they were going to blow the place up. Then I made my way here. To my best friend."

She looked up from her hands. Dick was sobbing and everyone else had lost any color they once had. While Callie had been speaking, Bruce had been wrapping up her side. The bleeding had stopped leaving her drained. Bruce saw this and announced," Let's all get to sleep and discuss this in the morning."

Callie started to get up," I'll be back in the morning then."

"No!" Dick shouted and latched himself onto Callie," You can't leave."

"But Dickie, this is your family. I don't belong here," Callie whimpered.

"You're my family too Calzone."

Callie flushed a light pink but stopped struggling. "Bed." Bruce ordered.

"Can Callie sleep with me Bruce?" Dick wondered.

Bruce started to shake his head but gave in when he saw Dick's hopeful puppy-eyed look. "Don't make me regret it Richard."

Dick whooped and pulled on Callie's arm. Bruce heard her whisper," You let him call you Richard?"

The other three boys were still standing looking after the two teens. "What just happened?" Tim sputtered.

"No idea," Jason mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**So again I don't own Batman or anything associated with them. Except for Callie. i want to thank my first ever reviewer TheOriginalSnapespeare. I had a happy attack when I saw that someone had looked at my story! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. **

Chapter Two

The next morning Bruce was surprised to find Dick up so early. It was barely past five. "I thought for sure you would sleep in."

"Oh no, we have to find a place to hide!"

"Why?" Bruce wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Callie is apart of of the family now so I had to make it official by pranking Jay, Timmy, and Dami."

"Dick-," Bruce began.

"Sorry Bruce," Dick smiled sheepishly.

Just then Callie rushed down the hallway giggling. "To the vents!" Dick yelled.

Bruce blinked as they swung up into the air vents. And not a moment too soon, for right after the grate had been closed three outraged shouts of,"DICK!" sounded from down the hall.

Bruce couldn't help but smirk at the sight he was introduced to. His older sons had been stuck to their beds with some sort of glue like substance. "So that's what Dick was working on," Bruce thought to himself. Somehow the younger teens had managed to rig it so that if anyone tampered with the glue an explosion of syrup, honey, and feathers would cover anything and everything in the rooms. Bruce had to admit that it was genius. "Father, please let me kill him," Damian begged scowling.

"Now what makes you think this prank was totally Dick's idea?"

Tim worked through it first," Callie!" he shouted from the next room over.

Jason growled so loud Bruce was sure Bludhaven heard it. "Where are the little brats?"

"Hiding," was what Bruce grunted.

Once he was safely out of Damian's room he pulled out a batarang to slice through the glue. He did the same thing to Tim and Jason, then rushed down to his Batcave. He really didn't want to deal with three murderous sons.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in their temporary base, Dick and Callie were watching the cameras they had set up. Not one of the boys had escaped the prank. "Dick," Tim said to the camera he had located," You are dead."

Similar threats came from Damian and Jason. Callie laughed as Dick paled. "Oh and Harris, we know you helped," Damian added as an afterthought.

The two thirteen year olds backed up farther into the maze of vents.

* * *

Hours later everyone was somewhat calm and currently looking for the two pranksters. "Dick is a ninja, we'll never find him," Tim muttered.

"Callie isn't. When we find him this means war!" Jason shouted the last part and it echoed around the house.

"Grayson, Harris come out you can't hide forever," Damian ground out.

The three boys were still feathery but knew it had been in fun. After all it was tradition whenever a new kid joined the family. They had done the same thing to Dick.

* * *

Bruce was still in the Batcave watching the news. Since Dick and Callie would be curled up in the vents all day, he decided to find exactly what went on at Haly's. He didn't want to risk the young teens seeing the pictures. Everything seemed to match up with what Callie had told them. The gang never got the chance to blow the tent up because the gunshots had alerted some nearby joggers. The group had no choice but to flee. Bruce made a mental note to track down this gang as Batman. He sighed and decided to brave entering the manor.

Damian, Tim, and Jason were still looking for Dick and Callie when Bruce came up from the cave. "Bruce have you seen them?"

"Not since this morning."

Jason groaned," We've searched everywhere!"

Bruce smirked," Did you check the vents?"

Tim face-palmed," Of course! The vents."

Damian frowned," We will not fit up in the vents Drake. "

"We can just do this," Tim said turning up the heat," They'll come down."

"Yeah Dami," Jason grinned," Birds don't like the heat."

They heard an echoing shout a few moments later," That wasn't fair!"

Tim and Jason laughed. "Does that count as a forfeit?"

Bruce shook his head," You still have to catch them."

* * *

Callie and Dick had left their sacred vents and were crouched in the attic rafters. They were brainstorming a new place to hide. "What about a tree?" Callie suggested.

"Perfect," Dick smiled clapping his hands.

He pointed at window and the two circus performers twisted and flipped their way over. "You've gotten better," Dick noted.

"Haly needed someone on the trapeze."

"You used a net right?"

"Course. I also perfected your signature move," Callie smirked.

"Oh?"

"I can do a quadruple backflip!"

"No way?!"

"Totally! But don't worry. You're the bird and I'm the flying squirrel."

Right outside the window was a tall maple tree. The scrambled up the trunk to the higher branches. The tree's leaves concealed them from sight. Callie smiled as she saw Dick's brothers glancing out windows," Think they'll find us?"

"Nah," Dick shook his head.

They both shared a laugh that was cut short when the front door opened. Both Dick and Callie sunk down praising the fact that they wore dark clothes. Jason, Damian, and Tim stomped out," Dick unless you and your friend are in the walls you must be outside somewhere!"

Callie looked at Dick with wide eyes," What do we do?" she mouthed.

Dick put a finger to his lips. Then he shifted slightly so that the leaves were covering him almost completely. Callie did the same thing and watched as the boys searched through bushes and urns. Her breath caught in her throat as they stopped in front of the tree. Jason reached up and caught the lowest branch to pull himself up. Dick knew that it was time to give up. Jason may not have been able to reach them but he would definitely see them hiding. Then they would be stuck. Using his free hand he made a series of motions that Callie interpreted as," Ready for our last great escape?"

Callie nodded. Then they jumped. Dick, being the bird dropped to ground more flying than falling. Callie as the squirrel scampered by using the tree to push herself closer to the ground. As soon as both feet had touched they took off in a run, but they didn't get far. Damian and Tim wrapped their strong arms around the young teens and tugged them close. Both Dick and Callie knew their game had come to an end and they bowed their heads in defeat. "Good game Birds," Jason laughed as he landed.

"Come Todd, we must take them to Bruce."

**P.S. **

**I have no idea if the prank Dick and Callie pulled is even possible but to me Dick is a prank master and Callie grew up with him for eight years. i know nothing about pranks or being mean. The last time I tried to be mean my friends laughed for half-an-hour. **

**-BlueBunny22 **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**I don't own Batman or any characters. Except for Callie. **

Chapter Three

Seemingly out of nowhere Dick's older brothers pulled out rope to bind the wrists and ankles of the younger teens. "Can't risk the little birdies flying away," Jason said as he pulled Dick's tight.

"Ow," Dick whined,"Jay don't be so mean."

"Stop complaining Dickie-Bird. You brought this on yourself."

Callie was calculating ways to get out of the situation. It wasn't that much different from when she got tangled in the ribbons of the circus' makeshift Christmas tree. This situation didn't even really compare. The ribbons had wrapped around her entirely. She just had to remember how she got out. As Tim tugged on her hair she remembered. She always wore a barrette that had a sharp edge. It was a gift from her grandma. But she wasn't wearing it. Callie reached into her pocket hoping to find something useful. To her surprise there was a pocketknife. She slipped it out and when Tim went to help Jason with Dick she sliced through the thin rope. Then she ran like the fast little squirrel she was. "Hey Todd, Drake, the girl is getting away!" Damian shouted.

"Callie run! Save yourself!" Dick screamed before a hand was placed over his mouth.

And run she did. She hurried up into the tallest tree she saw and went up to the top. "Come down little girl and we won't hurt you," Tim called.

Callie shook her head and willed herself to stay calm. Her heart was beating incredibly fast and her breath kept catching. She was terrified to say the least. Thinking quickly she lept to the next tree and followed the row. Tim was trying to keep up but the ground wasn't as cleared out as the path Callie was taking in the air. He kept tripping over bushes and long tree limbs that had fallen. Callie snickered as she watched him from a perch she had stopped at. She was able to get back through the window in the attic and hurried back into the vent system. "She went back inside," Tim called back to the others.

Damian and Jason groaned and Dick let out a whoop of joy,"Go Callie!"

"Shut up Boy Blunder," Jason growled pulling Dick closer,"She'll come back to rescue you and then we'll catch her."

Dick gulped and prayed silently for his friend. The three older brothers dragged him inside to where Bruce was waiting. "Where is the accomplice?"

"She got away, but we are planning a hostage situation."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she'll come down to rescue her best friend. Then we'll catch her."

* * *

Little did they know that Callie was in the vents directly above them and had heard their entire plan. She smiled to herself and decided to get ready for the rescue of a lifetime. She quietly crawled away.

* * *

About two hours later the boys were getting bored. They had been waiting for Callie to show up but things had not gone according to their plan. Callie had failed to show her face. "Maybe we were wrong," Tim suggested," Maybe she won't come back for Dick?"

"No. Harris will come. We just have to wait."

"Come on Damian, it's late. I'm tired," Jason sighed.

"Then go to sleep. Drake and I can keep watch for her just fine."

Jason shrugged and started to head up to bed when he realized that they hadn't cleaned and he doubted Alfred had even entered the rooms. "Crap," he whispered," Where will we sleep?"

Tim's eyes widened as he heard Dick make a noise like a muffled laugh. They had gagged their little bird so he couldn't try anything or annoy them into letting him go. "We can just sleep down here," he suggested.

Jason got a disgusted look on his face. "No way am I sleeping with you guys. I'll go and see if by some miracle Alfred did clean."

He climbed up the staircase slowly as if it would crumble under his feet. He shoved open his door and was shocked to find it clean of sticky feathers. "What the fudge?"

Alfred appeared beside him. "It seems that our disappearing guest felt bad," he observed.

Jason walked around the room gingerly but not touching any of his things. Then he saw a little tape recorder sitting on his bed. He pressed play after having a short debate about whether or not it was prank.

_Hello Mr. Jason. I'm very sorry for pranking you which is why I cleaned up. While doing so I discovered some very interesting items which I took with me. Now I suggest you let my best friend go or may just have to post pictures on, how you say, the world wide web. I expect him to be free of any ropes or tricks by midnight. *Callie the Squirrel._

Jason glanced at the clock on his bookshelf. It was 10:50. He and his brothers had an hour to either release Dick or catch Callie. He hurried down the stairs to tell them what was going on.

Still up in the vent Callie grinned and checked off the first box on her list. Then she crawled off to fulfill number two.

Dick grinned as much as he could as Jason came tumbling down the stairs, stumbling over his words he told them what Callie had said in message. Damian and Tim rushed up to their rooms and found similar recordings. They solemnly walked back down the stairs in defeat. This girl was good. Almost as good as Bruce. And she was Dick's age. "What do we do?" Jason asked turning to his older brothers.

"We find her and then we pound her," Damian growled ready for blood.

Dick looked from face to face suddenly frightened for his friend. They wouldn't lay a finger on her if he could help it. And he was certain that he would have Bruce and, more importantly, Alfred on his side. He just needed to escape. Sadly he admitted that he wouldn't be able to. His adopted brothers knew him and they had tied his wings. Where was Bruce when you needed him? Then Dick caught movement above him. He glanced up and saw Callie. She was making frantic gestures. Dick guessed that she was going to cause a distraction then be back for him. He smirked inwardly.

Sounds that resembled footsteps of someone running alerted the older brothers. They took off after whoever it was. Callie jumped down and started untying Dick. "How much longer do we have to evade capture?" she asked.

"Just a little longer. The game is over at midnight."

Callie grinned and they swung back up into the vents.

* * *

Ten minutes later the boys realized that they had been totally fooled. "That little brat!" Tim fumed.

To make matters worse they saw that their prisoner had escaped. And it was 11:57. Well crap. Together the three sat down and watched as their time to win diminished. They sighed when the grandfather clock chimed twelve and someone called out," Time!"

A giggling pair of pranksters dropped down and bowed. "You little cheats," Damian said loudly," You blackmailed."

"So?" Callie asked innocently," I read Dick's book of rules. It said that blackmail was legal in the world of pranking."

"Let's just go to bed," Tim sighed.

"Kay!" Dick chirped," G'night Jay, Timmy, Dami."

"Goodnight Mr. Jason, Mr. Tim, and Mr. Damian," Calle said,"Thank you for the game."

The two undersized teens leaned on each other and yawned simultaneously. Then they walked off to the bedroom. However, neither one was trusting enough and both slept up in the rafters of the attic where no one could reach them.

**PS**

**Whenever it sounds like a curse could be used instead of crap or fudge you are welcome to substitute them as you read. I never use bad words and I don't plan to. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright Chapter 4. Sorry this wasn't posted earlier. I had some tests to stress out over. I don't own Batman or the characters aside from Callie. I also don't own Callie's song that was written by Brian Jacques one of my favorite authors. I thought the song fit. **

Chapter Four

"No! No! Mommy! Daddy!" Callie cried out in her sleep.

She rolled over and fell hard and fast onto the wood flooring of the attic. She groaned and lifted her hands to her aching side. She couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes as she thought about her dream. "More like a nightmare," she muttered.

Callie looked back up at the rafters. Dick was still perched there fast asleep and snoring slightly. She smiled. He looked so little. But then so did she. She was even shorter than Dick. Callie sighed. She just wanted to go home. She looked out the window. It was still early and sunlight was peaking over the horizon. She opened the small window and slipped out into the cool morning air. Goosebumps rose on her already pale skin as she sat on the roof. The slight breeze blew her long black hair around and her blue eyes stood out like beacons in the night.

She wrapped her arms around herself and sat there without moving or speaking for a long time. When the sun had cast pinks and oranges into the sky she started to sing a clear soft tune.

_You will find me at Noonvale_

_on the side of a hill_

_when the summer is peaceful and high,_

_where streamlets meander the valley is still_

_'Neath the blue of the calm cloudless sky._

_Look for me at dawn,_

_when the Earth is asleep_

_Till each dewdrop is kissed by the day._

_"Neath the rowan and aulder,_

_a vigil I'll keep, every moment that you are away_

_The Earth gently turns_

_as the seasons change slowly,_

_every flower and leaf born to wane_

_hear my song over the lea like the wind soft and lowly_

_and come back to Noonvale again._

Once she finished singing she climbed back inside and curled back up on the 'bed' that looked more like a nest. But that was fitting considering the fact that Dick and Callie were named after woodland animals. She tugged her knees to her chest and tried to think about anything other than her parents and family. Callie knew Dick was probably feeling the same thing but couldn't help but nurse some anger she felt towards him. He had a new family that would look out for him. After this was all over, she won't have anyone.

She jumped as someone pushed the creaky attic door open. Dick's older brothers were quietly coming into the room. Callie sunk down lower into her nest. As soon as they were under her she jumped and landed on the oldest brother's shoulders. "Ahhh!"

Callie giggled and waved to the other boys with a cute smile on her face. "Good morning Mr. Dick's Brothers."

They all took a few deep breaths to calm down their hearts. "Gosh Callie, you are just like Dick," Jason gasped.

Callie's smile widened," Well I did spend eight years with him, seeing as we were the only kids."

Damian was still trying to buck Callie off his shoulders so she flipped off and landed in front of them. "Whatcha' doing?" she asked.

Dick's brothers glanced at each other. They help up three cans of neon paint, three sharpie markers, and a camera. Callie laughed out loud,"You were going to try and prank us back? I thought Dick said the game was over?"

The boys looked at each other. She did have a point and they were technically breaking the rules of pranking. Oh well. Callie was awake and there was nothing they could do about that because they couldn't knock her out (Bruce said no hurting them). So Damian made a hand gesture to Jason. He grinned and pulled out a thicker rope from his pocket. Callie's eyes widened and she booked it out of the room. Jason followed after her ready for some action. After all who doesn't love a good chase?

Callie needed to find a place to hide. And fast. But as she turned the corner, she was knocked back after running into something. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry Mr. Pennyworth."

"It is quite alright my dear. Now why were you running?"

Jason came around the corner. "Him!" Callie said hiding behind Alfred.

Alfred glared at the sixteen year old in front of him," Master Jason," he reprimanded," is that any way to treat our guest?"

Jason bowed his head in shame,"No. Sorry Alfred."

"Go. Be on your way," Alfred said waving a hand.

"Yes Alfred," Jason mumbled turning around to walk back down the hallway.

"Now Miss Harris, would you like to help me cook breakfast?"

"I would love to Mr. Pennyworth, but please call me Callie."

"Only if you call me Alfred," he countered.

"Alright, I would love to help you Mr. Alfred."

Alfred sighed but smiled and led Callie to the manor's kitchen. "Do you know how to cook?"

"A little. My mom was in the middle of teaching me some easy meals. I can make french toast."

"Wonderful, why don't you start on that while I get some eggs, bacon, and sausage going."

About half-an-hour later Callie and Alfred had put together an amazing meal. The table was set and all that was left were the Waynes. "My dear girl, if you would go wake up the young boys, I can go get Master Bruce."

"I don't think I'll need to Mr. Alfred here they come."

Callie pointed towards the staircase where Jason, Damian, and Tim were stumbling down. Dick was chasing after them. Only he wasn't looking like himself. His brothers had drawn a long handlebar mustache and painted green, blue, and red polka dots all over his face, arms, and legs. Callie couldn't help but snicker. "Callie!" Dick cried when he saw her," Where were you? How did you escape?"

"Mr. Alfred helped me."

"Of course."

Dick sighed and stomped off to his spot at the table. Callie started to follow when a large hand clamped on her shoulder. She spun around and was very surprised to see Mr. Wayne. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne," she said quickly.

"It's fine Callie. I just wanted to thank you. I haven't ever seen Dick smile as much as when you are here."

"Oh I don't need any thanks. Dick is like my brother. I look out for him and he looks out for me."

"Well I still want to thank you. It means a lot," he said looking into her eyes.

Callie flushed and nodded. Then she walked into the dining room. "Oh, this stuff looks amazing!" Tim said," Alfred the french toast looks delicious."

"I didn't make the french toast, Miss Callie did."

The three older boys looked down at their food in horror. Dick; however, took a big bite of his and smiled wide. "Mmm," he mumbled.

Bruce chuckled and picked up his fork. He took a bite as well. "This is amazing. Callie where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My mom was the circus' chef. She was helping me with simple recipes."

The rest of the meal went without much talking until Bruce broke the silence by asking a question," Callie," he said slowly," I was talking it over with Alfred and was wondering if you would like to live with us. Permanently."

Callie blinked and a grin broke out on her face," I would like that very much Mr. Wayne. If you all will have me."

Alfred nodded his head encouragingly, Jason gave her a sloppy grin, Tim smiled softly, Damian made a noise like a "Tt" and Dick whooped and pounced on Bruce then Callie.

Bruce caught her eye and made a slight nod that she interpreted as 'Welcome to the family.'

**PS: I have been looking at the amount of views that my story has been getting. I reached 100! So cool. But I only have two reviews. Thank you again TheOriginalSnapespeare! So please review! I also have a question. What country do you want Callie to have come from? **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry if you think it's too short but I threw this together after school. I don't own Batman. Ugh, I have to do math homework after this. There is a reason I write on here and don't do math. I. Am. A. Writer. Sorry. I'm just really mad at my school right now. We have a career day on Friday and there is nothing about careers that involves writing. Where would the world be without writers? **

Chapter Five

After breakfast, Bruce ordered the boys to take Callie on a tour of the grounds and the manor. First they showed her all the rooms on the ground floor. Callie was amazed by the fact that the manor had everything. And it was all very beautiful. The wooden trim was carved with intricate designs. Large tapestries were hanging in every room and Callie noticed paintings and photos everywhere. She laughed as she saw one of the Dick and his brothers: Dick was climbing a tree to get away from his three older brothers who had been drenched in a purple goo. "Callie," Dick tugged on her arm," you have to come see your room."

She let Dick drag her upstairs and down the hallway. They passed the four boy's room and stopped in front of a door that had Callie's name painted on it in a pastel blue. She noticed another door across from her's. "Who is Babs?"

"Barbara Gordon," Dick said,"She spends the night sometimes. She's fourteen."

"Okay," Callie nodded turning back to her own door.

She started to push it open when someone slipped their hand over her eyes. "Sorry Lil' sis," Jason said with a smirk,"It has to be a surprise."

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed forward blindly. Then she could see. The room was astonishing. The walls were the same color as the letters on her door. She had a full sized bed with fluffy pillows and a purple, blue, and white comforter. There were large bookshelves on one wall and a tv and desk on the other. But the thing Callie loved best was the balcony overlooking the large backyard. "That way you can see the sunrise without climbing on the roof," a gruff voice said from behind everyone.

They all spun around and Callie's jaw dropped,"How did you know about that?"

Bruce started to answer but was cut off by Tim,"He's Bruce, he knows everything."

Bruce frowned,"I do not."

"Yeah, sure Bruce,"Dick snorted.

Callie walked around her room running a hand across the familiar items. Her face lit up when she saw her stuffed horse,"Blue!" she cried,"Mr. Bruce, where did you get this?"

"I have some friends in the Crime Scene Department. They dropped some things off."

"Thank you so much Mr. Bruce," Callie gushed clutching the animal to her chest.

"It wasn't a problem Callie," Bruce smiled at his newest ward,"Now, if you five would go outside I think Alfred would appreciate it."

Callie gingerly set Blue on her new bed and followed her new 'brothers' outside. She slid down the banister and flipped off at the end. Then they raced outside. The grounds were stunning. It was midsummer and the sun was shining hot on their backs. Callie spun around taking everything in. Her eyes caught an overgrown garden with tangled weeds and crunchy vines. "What happened to the garden?"

"It was Grandmother's. Father isn't very good with plants and Pennyworth is always in the kitchen," Damian told her," Besides, it's dead."

Callie crouched down and fingered some of the plants. "They're not dead," she told him softly," They just need some love."

Callie made a silent vow to clean up the garden and continued walking around. She stopped when she reached the edge of a sparkling pond. "You have a pond? In your backyard?"

"Course," Tim shrugged," We can go swimming if you want."

"Uh… no," Calle backed up.

"Why?"

Dick laughed and revealed," Callie is afraid of water."

"I'm not afraid of water," she frowned.

"Yeah… right…"

"Be quiet Dick."

Dick's brothers were looking from one teen to the other. "Care to explain?" Jason asked.

"I'm afraid of drowning. When I was five I was playing with one of the baby elephants and it's dad got upset. He lifted me up and pushed me into the water trough. Seven more seconds and I would have died."

"Well I think that's a good reason," Tim said trying to lighten the grim mood.

Callie snorted and turned around. A noise sounded from behind a shed. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The noise struck her ears again. "That."

"What are you talking about?"

Callie ignored everyone's confused looks and walked around to the other side of the shed. Her eyes set on one thing and lit up like fireflies in the night. "Blue!

**PS: I still haven't gotten any answers to my question. REVEIW READERS! I really understand now why so many authors lose the motivation to write. Really though. Could it kill you to leave a comment? If you aren't saying anything because you hate it would you let me know ****_why_****? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry about the wait. My curse struck again. I am on crutches for the fifth time. I don't own Batman so... yeah. Enjoy!**

A frantic noise of excitement came from behind the shed, only it wasn't human. Something long and gray wrapped around Callie's waist and hoisted her up into the sky. "And you too Zitka,"Callie laughed.

Dick's eyes widened, and he scampered over to Callie, Blue, and Zitka. More sounds erupted and the four emerged. The older brothers' eyes bugged out. They were looking at a small pony and a large elephant. "Uh, Bruce?" Tim yelled,"Where did these animals come from?"

Bruce glanced out the window. "I just picked them up from the zoo."

The three boys accepted his answer a little dazed. They moved closer to Dick and Callie. "So Grayson, Harris, would you care to tell us what these things are?"

Callie and Dick grinned. "This is Blue. My performing pony," Callie told him as she leaped off the elephant.

"And this is Zitka," Dick explained swinging up to her back.

"Well Dickie-bird, just make sure your monster doesn't crush my motorcycle," Jason enforced.

Zitka didn't care for being called a monster and rose up onto her hind legs. Dick cackled as Jason backed up in fear. Callie giggled at Zitka's antics and put out a hand to settle her down. As soon as everyone was calmer Blue whinnied and shook her head. Callie laughed. "Alright Girl," she whispered crouching forward,"Let's do this."

Blue took off in a running start with Callie barely hanging on. Slowly Callie began raising herself up into a standing position. It was followed by a series of flips and impressive tricks. Callie's hair was blowing out behind her, and she laughed with pure joy. The wind was leaving streaks of red across her face, but she didn't care. In that moment California Arizona Harris had never felt so free.

As Blue slowed to a stop, Callie gracefully flipped off and twisted in the air to land in front of the boys. Damian's eyes were narrowed, but Callie could see a hint of approval. Tim's eyes were large and showed surprise and awe. Jason's were calculating as if trying to decide if she was worthy of Dick and the Wayne family. She seemed to pass after he nodded slightly. Dick's eyes were the best though. The blue orbs were focused on Callie and held the same joy and freedom Callie was feeling. He was applauding and suddenly stopped to give the girl a hug. She returned it and let a few bittersweet tears slip out. Those few seconds had brought back wave after wave of flashbacks. She saw her parents, Haly, and everyone from the family. She clutched at Dick harder when they finally stopped.

A nuzzle from Blue is what finally caused her to let go and turned away. Dick was still smiling. "My turn,"he shouted running to Zitka.

The two thirteen year olds took turns showing off to each other. Eventually the older three wandered back inside.

After hours, the two acrobats finally wore themselves out and collapsed onto the pristine yard. "Dick,"Callie whispered,"I miss them."

"I do too,"Dick breathed.

Those were the only words exchanged and the pair soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jason, Tim, and Damian went back outside after not hearing from the young teens in awhile. They couldn't help but affectionately smile at the scene they stumbled upon. Callie was curled up next to Dick, and he had placed an arm around her. Jason chuckled,"Dickie-bird is growing up fast ain't he boys?"

Tim nodded and crouched down to lift the kids up. Dick groaned and buried his face farther into Tim's shirt. The minute Damian reached for Callie, her eyes snapped open and she flipped back. The boys exchanged looks. Callie blushed. "Sorry. Just a feeling."

"Totally normal,"Jason said loudly slinging an arm over her shoulders,"I have that all the time. Guess you are my lil' sis."

**PS: Review! Please. I know that people have been reading but no one has said anything... **


End file.
